1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording technique, and more particularly, to a wearable device, a dynamic event recording system and a dynamic event recording method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With blooming development of computing technology in the field of chess-like board games, it is often required to record the playing process for various chess-like board games. However, aside from the manual recording method, the traditional recording method for the playing process must relay on an additional recording apparatus or computer apparatus set up for the recording task, which asks a lot in terms of equipment or computing requirements. Consequently, the traditional recording method for the playing process is lack of efficiency and convenience. In this regard, finding a way to effectively and accurately record the playing process while satisfying the demand for convenience is currently one of the important issues to be addressed.